Mi vida junto a ti
by Nataly Ruiz
Summary: Trata de la vida juntos de ranma y akane hasta que llegan a la vejez
1. Chapter 1

La vida junto a ti

Capitulo 1

**Hola soy nueva aquí este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y por favor no critiquen solo críticas constructivas, el fic va a ser de la vida de ranma y akane como esposos así aquí voy**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la boda fallida y 3 desde la boda, boda. Ranma y akane estaban juntos y no solo eso akane estaba embaraza de su primer hijo, ranma era un poco sobreprotector con ella (nótese el sarcasmo jajaj) no la dejaba ni un momento sola la acompañaba a todos lados y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, a akane le gustaba aunque ya la estaba empezando a sofocar.

Akane ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo y ranma le ponía los pelos de punta "akane te sientes bien necesitas agua, galletas, leche, leche y galletas" decía ranma preocupado por el bienestar de su esposa. "estoy bien ranma ya deja la intensidad" decía akane algo molesta eh intentando pararse de la cama ya que la barriga le estorbaba, ranma fue a ayudarla, pero akane le dirigió una mirada de mira a mi no me toques así que ranma se alejo

"no deberías esforzarte tanto que no ves que lo gorda que estas no te puedes ni mover" aunque pasaron los años las peleas jamás cesaron pero esta vez ranma se dio cuenta de que metió la pata muy hondo, akane estaba muy molesta estaba por darle a ranma con el mazo cuando sintió un dolor profundo "ranma, el bebe" dijo akane con una voz débil y quebrada, ranma apenas dio la vuelta y vio como la sangre manchaba el tapete su pijama y piernas estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico pero se controlo tomo a akane alzada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital en el camino akane daba gritos y gemidos de dolor que a ranma lo destrozaban por dentro; al llegar al hospital ranma entrego a akane a los médicos que se la llevaron en la camilla, ranma se dio cuenta de que tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre de akane aunque ni le dio mucha importancia, tenía miedo, miedo de que algo saliera mal y perdiera a uno de los dos o peor a los dos.

las horas pasaban veía enfermos, heríos entrar y salir hasta que el doctor que atendía a akane "señor Ranma Saotome" llamo el doctor ranma fue corriendo " soy yo doctor, como esta akane" pregunto ranma con notable preocupación en su voz " relájese señor Saotome su esposa esta de maravilla solo perdió un poco de sangre y por eso tal vez la vea un poco débil pero en general todo salió muy bien me sorprende que mujer tan fuerte es" ranma dio una pequeña risa " puedo pasar a verla?" pregunto ranma algo ansioso "claro aunque esta un poco cansada es probable que este dormida" dijo el doctor mientras lo guiaba a la habitación de akane al abrir la puerta ranma se encontró con una akane dormida se notaba cansada estaba sudorosa y un poco pálida por la pérdida de sangre pero se veía hermosa ranma se acerco a ella "tonta me tenias preocupado" ranma le susurro a akane mientras le acariciaba los cabellos "disculpe señor pero no desea ver a si hijo" le preguntó el doctor a ranma, ranma lo observo y luego volvió a mirar a akane no quería dejarla sola en ese estado pero deseaba con todo su corazón ver a su hijo " descuide ella estará bien después de todo ya se lo eh dicho es una chica muy fuerte" dijo el doctor guillándole un ojo, ranma río y vio a akane la cual estaba sumergida en un gran sueño "ajajaj si, no tiene que decírmelo" dijo ranma besándole la cabeza a akane para ver ir a su hijo o hija.

al llegar a los cuneros la enfermera lo guió a la cuna de su hijo al llegar ranma se encontró con una gran sorpresa, eran dos bebes, eran mellizos el primer bebe era una combinación exacta de los dos los ojos de ranma la piel Blanca porcelana de akane y un cabello negro azulado (si se han visto inuyasha como el de kagome para que se lo imaginen ) y el resultado era una hermosísima niña el segundo bebe era una copia exacta de ranma solo que con los ojos cafés de akane pero de resto la piel y cabello de ranma lo que daba resultado a un guapísimo bebe ranma no dejaba de ver a sus dos bebes y no podía dejar de sonreír "es la bebe más hermosa que eh visto" le dijo la enfermera a ranma, "sí, sí que es hermosa" dijo ranma sin quitarle la vista a sus bebes "y el pequeño niño es también muy lindo, es un par de bebes hermosos" dijo la enfermera, ranma solo asintió con la cabeza

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero le guste y recibo críticas contractivas por favor no me vallan a echar la madre jajaja gracias bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Hola como están estoy intentando escribir lo más rápido que puedo y publicarlo ya que cuando vuelva a entrar al colegio no tendré tiempo de nada y se me olvido decir que Ranma ½ no me pertenece sino a Rumiko takahashi así que no me demanden, sin más aquí voy **

Ranma estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pensaba que no podía ser más feliz tenía una muy linda esposa tenía el mejor dojo de nerima y ahora los dos más hermosos bebes del mundo, pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un llanto insoportable, ranma volvió a ver y eran sus dos bebes llorando

_deben tener hambre_ pensó ranma así que fue a la habitación de akane Al llegar a la habitación akane ya se encontraba despierta, ranma se acerco y le mostró los bebes a akane, akane no podía ocultar su felicidad

"son hermosos" dijo akane con una gran sonrisa

"lo sé, tienen hambre" dijo ranma dándoselos, akane los recibió y los empezó a amamantar

"como los llamaremos" pregunto akane volteando a ver a ranma

"mmmm la niña usugui y el niño koki" dijo ranma, akane lo miro y empezó a reír, ranma la miraba como si estuviera loca "hablas enserio el primero parece el nombre de un alimento y el segundo parase de gay" dijo akane aun riéndose

"si akane pues dame ideas y espero que los nombres que escojas sean mejores que la comida que preparas" dijo ranma algo molesto y sarcástico, akane estuvo a punto de gritarle que era un tonto insensible y mandarlo a volar con el mazo pero los bebes estaban comiendo por lo que no podía hacer movimientos muy bruscos, así que solo voto por mirarlo como un zapato

"oye que te parce Meliá para la bebe y Riu para el bebe" dijo akane a ranma, ranma lo pensó por un momento y dijo

"valla akane te felicito por lo menos eres buena poniendo nombres" dijo ranma con una sonrisa sarcástica, akane aunque no tenía el mazo a la mano tenia los puños así que no dudo en darle un puñetazo a ranma en la cara

"porque me golpeas" dijo ranma gritando muy enfadado akane iba a contestar pero el doctor los interrumpió diciendo que akane ya podía ir a casa Al llegar a casa ranma y akane presentaron a los bebes a todos

Todos estaban muy felices con los bebes Soun y Gemma exagerando como siempre Nabiki diciéndole a akane cuanto le cobraría por ser la niñera y kasumi, pues kasumi fue muy dulce como siempre

10 AÑOS DESPUES

Pasaron los años y Meliá y Riu habían crecido bastante eran unos niños muy enérgicos. Las cosas en el dojo tendo ahora Saotome no hablan cambiado mucho nabiki seguía con sus estafas, kasumi era ama de la casa y Soun y Gemma seguían jugando damas chinas lo único que cambio fueron las peleas, si antes eran demasiadas imagínense ahora, ranma y akane aún pelean a gritos, peleas que gana akane con el mazo sacando a volar a ranma y además Riu pelea con Meliá, ranma todavía pelea con Gemma, Gemma pelea con Riu y Riu con su padre, las peleas en el dojo solo aumentaron.

Una tarde de verano Meliá y Riu regresaban de la escuela iban hablando de sus cosas cuando unos ladrones los acorralaron, Meliá tenía miedo pero intentaba no demostrarlo en cambio Riu no, el estaba confiado así que le dijo a Meliá que huyera, Meliá lo hizo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a casa se encontró con su padre ella le contó todo lo sucedido ranma asustado salió sin dudarlo en busca de su hijo al encontrarlo, no encontró una linda ensena había ya 1 un hombre inconsciente pero los otros estaban golpeando sin piedad a Riu ranma no dudo y se enfrento a ellos, acabo con ellos en un 2x3 pero Riu quedo muy lastimado y cansado

**Bien les gusto, sugiera me nombres si no les gustaron hasta la próxima por favor dejen reviews PORFAVOR los amo hasta pronto :***


End file.
